Individuals often carry several personal electronic devices at one time. This can include a mobile phone, a tablet, a laptop, etc. When a message (e.g., email) is sent to an individual, the message may be received by each of the individual's devices. The message may include a textual portion and an image portion. Each device may notify the user of the message receipt via an audible sound and/or vibration. However, each notice may be delivered to the user at a different time due to differences in refresh rate, processing, etc. Moreover, at the time of receipt, each device may not be appropriate for viewing the email message and image. For example, the user may be walking on a sidewalk, unable to view her laptop. Even if one of the devices reads the message aloud to the user, including a description of the image, she may not be able to fully comprehend the message's content. This can create a fractured user experience with the multitude of devices, as well as prevent receipt of certain message content by the user.